


In All My Dreams I Drown

by lunatic_thirteens



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles dies at the end, Kinda feelsy, M/M, Sad, nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatic_thirteens/pseuds/lunatic_thirteens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles calls Erik to him so that he can say goodbye. He's waited as long as he can, and he just can't go without seeing him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All My Dreams I Drown

_Erik, I know we haven’t spoken in a very long time, but I need you, my friend._

Charles had waited until he felt Erik’s consciousness. The man seemed to wear his helmet nearly twenty four seven now, but he got his chance late one Thursday night. Now all he could do was wait and hope that Erik came.

They were both old now, but not brittle. Charles wasn't in the best of health. He hadn't been for a very long time and he knew that it meant he wouldn't live the rest of the week. That’s the thing about being a telepath- you were really in tune with your body and mind.

He heard the familiar click of his window unlocking and looked up. Erik took a dramatic entrance, as Charles expected. He was just glad he came.

“Can’t ignore the call of an old man?”

Erik didn't smile. They’d been apart for so long, he felt uncomfortable in the man’s room.

“What do you want, Charles?”

“I'm dying. Don’t look at me like that, there’s nothing more I can do about it. I just wanted to say goodbye… Though I do have a request...”

Erik waited for him to continue.

“Would you come lay with me like we used to? Just one last time…”

Sighing, Erik nodded. He removed the helmet first, dropping it. The heavy thud made neither jump. In fact, there may have been a sigh of relief from Charles. Erik removed his cape next- Charles was glad to see the gaudy thing on the floor. Lastly, he kicked his boots off.

He climbed in to the familiar bed, moving Charles so he could lay his head on his chest. 

“Be good to the kids when I'm gone.”

“Charles…”

“No, listen to me. They won’t have me there to tell them when they’re overreacting. Be patient. I know you can.”

“Hush, Charles. I can hear how hard it is for you to breathe.”

_May I show you something then? Before this has to end. _  
Erik nodded.__

__He didn't expect the sudden presence in his mind. For a moment he considered protesting, but then it started to happen. Charles was showing him all the memories he had of them, but from his point of view. Erik did notice a distinct lack of the bad moments, but he let it go._ _

__It lasted about forty minutes. When it ended, Erik felt tears on his cheeks and reached up to wipe them away._ _

__“We could have been happy.”_ _

__There was no response, and a lack of sound at all coming from Charles._ _

__“Charles?”_ _

__Erik could feel Charles’ presence fading in his mind. There was nothing he could do to stop it. So he waited until it was completely gone._ _

__“Goodnight, my love.”_ _

__He readjusted Charles in the bed, kissed his forehead and stood. Someone would find him in the morning and know it was natural causes. If Erik woke them now, they’d think it was him._ _

__Quietly, he gathered up his things. And after a moment’s hesitation, crushed the helmet in his hand, dropping it in the waste bin by Charles’ bed._ _

__There was no use having it now._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> I also didn't edit this one.  
> Let me know if I fucked up somewhere.


End file.
